


Four Femslashy Moments in the DCU

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Secret Six, Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of four PWP femslash stories, originally posted in the LJ meme "comicsladyslash" to fill different prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renee/Lady Shiva: "Seduction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set immediately after their meeting in Question: Blackest Night.

“You pulled your punches with me. Why?”

Shiva’s eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her. She never really had the patience to deal with bruised egos. “I told you. I came here to fight _him_. I only fought you to draw him out.” She paused before adding the next part, but decided it needed to be said. “Renee Montoya, you may have skills, but you are not ready for what I can deliver.”

Renee paced in long strides crossing back and forth in the lighthouse’s cramped quarters. “I can decide that for myself. Fight me, Shiva. I need to know where I stand.”

Between the pacing, the hunger, and the searing pain in her left shoulder, Shiva could only concentrate on fighting off her nausea. “Your ‘Boy Friday’ shot me. Do you think that makes for a fair fight, Renee Montoya? You like your chances a little better when I’m hindered? Besides, you promised me dinner after our fight.”

Renee stopped pacing to glare at Shiva. “I didn’t _promise_ you anything. You showed up here demanding a fight and food—do you remember that?” Shiva only stared back, returning the intensity. “Fine. I’ll make us something to eat. But it’s only because _I’m_ hungry too. And I wouldn’t want to be rude to you. God forbid.”

\---

Hours later, with both their tempers calmed, and Shiva’s nausea and pain abated, they sat on the couch trading battle stories. Although they were laughing, Renee’s body language told Shiva that she had not let down her guard, and Shiva silently praised her for that. _You may be bound for greatness, Renee Montoya,_ she thought, not ready to express that out loud.

When Renee admitted that she’d heard rumors of Shiva’s greatness, the warrior saw a golden opportunity. She moved closer on the couch, putting her nose just inches from Renee’s. She smiled when she felt Renee’s legs stiffen and saw her eyes grow wide. “I have heard rumors about things _you_ excel at, too,” she said softly, hoping to appeal to the ego she’d seen earlier. “I must admit I have wondered if they hold truth.”

Renee leaned away, laughing. “Lady, you are something else. I lived in Gotham, and I _thought_ I knew crazy, but _you_ —” she stopped laughing when Shiva leaned closer again.

The kiss started intensely. Shiva allowed Renee to push her back, still studying Renee’s form even as Renee pushed up her shirt and exposed her breasts. _She wants to be in control; what warrior would not?_ Renee worked the complicated clasp on Shiva’s belt with one hand and without lifting her head from the nipple she teased roughly with her teeth and tongue. _She exceeds expectations._

Shiva lifted her hips when Renee tugged at her pants, and they fell to her ankles. Only then, with her hand already exploring the slick folds of Shiva’s sex, did Renee slow her pace. Shiva nearly cried out—she did not expect to be teased. _You’ll pay for this, Renee Montoya._

“I will not beg,” Shiva warned, although the words betrayed her by coming out softer and shakier than she had intended.

“Yes you will,” Renee said, sounding stronger and more confident than she had all day. Her fingers found Shiva’s clit, pressing hard before backing away and continuing their light dance. Her mouth moved to the other breast and mirrored her motion from before.

It won a cry from Shiva and she chided herself for being so weak. She willed herself to regain control. It was of little use—Renee had her shaking.

“Please,” Shiva said, so quietly even she wasn’t sure she’d uttered the word.

Renee looked up as she slid her fingers up and down, from the source of Shiva’s wetness to the base of her clit. Her eyes smiled wickedly as Shiva jerked. “Did you say something?”

“Yes. Please,” she repeated through gritted teeth, her strong fingers digging into Renee’s back as Renee provided the precious final strokes that sent her over the edge.

“How did I do?” Renee asked, when Shiva finally caught her breath.

 _Goddamn._ Finally she managed to calm herself enough to say, “Very impressive, Renee Montoya, very impressive, indeed.”


	2. Batwoman/Catwoman: "Chase"

Her heart races faster as her boots dance across the city rooftops--it's not the running that has her blood pumping, it's the thrill of the chase. Her target veers to the left and jumps for the lower roof, landing lightly on the twenty foot drop. Batwoman's smile curls nearly from ear to ear; it will take a much more impressive stunt to lose her. She bends at the knees, grabs her cape, and takes a big breath. It's almost over.

She's closing the distance. Her target looks back--a big mistake--and Batwoman takes advantage. One graceful leap and they're tumbling together; Batwoman and Catwoman, intertiwned, rolling down the eave, black leather over spandex , cape over tail, until Batwoman's rope goes taut and they're left hanging, face to face, each holding the other tightly at the waist.

"Wait, you're not--" Batwoman's voice drops lower, articulating the scowl that her mask conceals, "A different Cat. Should've known. You were much too easy to catch."

Holly smiles wryly, producing the stolen goods in her free hand. "What makes you think I was trying to get away?"

Catwoman presses her face closer as they rappel to safety, and even with her feet on the ground, Batwoman's heart once again starts to race.


	3. Scandal/Knockout: "Hotel room-destroying sex"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rough play--this chapter only.

_"Gnnnh,"_ Scandal grunted as she hit the wall with a crack. Her shoulder took the brunt of the hit, the drywall behind her crumbled like sand. The brief twinge of pain washed over and dissolved into adrenaline. She swung her arm back and grabbed a brass floor lamp, yanking it out if its socket with easy force. Her eyes narrowed as she rushed her target.

"Scandal Savage!" Knockout commanded as she easily deflected the attack, grabbing the lamp and once again sending Scandal flying across the room. She tossed the lamp aside, not even noticing as it hit a picture frame and both shattered across the floor. "You are being insolent. Get back over here."

"Make me," Scandal growled. She stumbled back to her feet, a wicked smile forming at the edges of her lips. She couldn't help it. She loved this dance.

Knockout was quick; a few long legged strides and she was grabbing a fistful of Scandal's hair and twisting to the side. Scandal swung her arms wildly but ultimately wound up where Knockout wanted her—on her knees.

Knockout grabbed a belt from Scandal's discarded costume and tied Scandal's hands tightly behind her back. Crossing in front of Scandal again, she bent down and grabbed her under the chin with her strong, large hand.

"Fuck you," Scandal said, jerking her chin away and falling back onto her ass. She kicked at Knockout, connecting at the shin, but without shoes or traction, she knew it wouldn't leave a mark. Better luck next time.

Knockout reached down and grabbed Scandal at the waist, picking her up off the floor with ease. She sat Scandal on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. “Oh, love. You’ll never get the better of me, don’t you know that by now?” Even as she mocked, Knockout ran a loving hand over Scandal’s cheek, down her toned shoulder to her breast. When she reached Scandal’s nipple, so exposed and already perfectly erect, she pinched—hard.

Scandal cried out before she could stop herself. With all her weight, she threw herself forward into Knockout and they both tumbled onto the floor. As she struggled to her feet, she upturned the desk, and its contents fell to the floor in a messy clatter. She didn’t bother to check the damages—her eyes stayed fixed on Knockout. “Thought I couldn’t get the better of you?” she said with smug satisfaction. “You’re bleeding.”

“Oh, that’s nothing, pet,” Knockout said as she wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. “It will take far more than that to dissuade me.” She moved carefully now, every step calculated. She and Scandal circled each other slowly like two boxers, each waiting for the other to throw the first blow.

Scandal struggled against her restraint, but the knot was nowhere near her wrists. The idea of not being able to use her arms made her panicky. But it also made her wet. Knockout may be winning, but Scandal was certain that did not make her a loser. Not at all. She hunkered down and ran at Knockout with all her might, catching her shoulder into the taller woman’s stomach and running her into the bathroom door, which cracked and fell off its hinges. Scandal laughed as Knockout struggled to breathe.

“That’s _enough_ , little one,” Knockout said when she could finally draw a ragged breath. She grabbed Scandal by the waist and threw her onto the bed, face down. Scandal scrambled to get her legs underneath her but in the next instant, the redhead was on top of her, her voice in Scandal’s ear, her breath hot on Scandal’s neck. “You can be such a vile creature sometimes, do you know that?”

When Scandal didn’t respond, a sharp blow landed on her bottom. The voice that accompanied it, however, was strangely calm. “I expect an answer, Little One. Are you aware of how contemptible your actions have been?”

“Yes,” Scandal muttered quietly, into the mattress. She could have fought again, could have told her to fuck off, kept playing the part. But now with Knockout on top of her, behind her, settling between her legs—she was just too eager for what came next.

Another blow; this one harder. Her healing abilities were always a great advantage, except when she _wanted_ her injuries to show. Scandal was happy to think she might wear the evidence of that one for at least a day.

“Do not _mumble_ at me, Little One. I deserve to hear what you have to say for yourself.” Kay’s voice was strong, but still in control. Softly, she rubbed the pink welt forming on Scandal’s rear.

“Yes!” Scandal said, turning her head to the side. “Yes, I know I was wrong.”

“You should apologize,” Kay suggested with the same soothing tone. She only waited a few seconds in the silence before landing another strong strike. “And mean it.”

Reflexively, Scandal raised her hips off the mattress, as if asking for more. Her pussy was throbbing, aching, and she hadn’t even been touch there yet. If her hands were free, she would have touched herself. “I’m sorry. I _do_ mean it. I’m so sorry for how I acted.” Christ, she was ready to say anything to get the touch she needed.

Kay seemed satisfied with the contrition. She sat in silence for a moment, running her hand across the small of Scandal’s back, over the welt, down the backs of her thighs, back up the insides of them, playing in the sticky wetness that coated them. Her touch was casual, light, and it avoided Scandal’s pussy even when the smaller woman tried to force the contact.

“You push your bottom at me like there’s something you need,” Kay said, bemused. Her hand cupped Scandal’s pussy and squeezed lightly, open-closed, open-closed. Her hand was soaked in a matter of seconds. Still she asked, “What is it, Little One?”

Scandal groaned as the motion from teasing hand stopped. With her knees fully underneath her, she pushed back as hard as she could, to little avail. She was so close, and she’d barely been touched. But she needed more.

Knockout laughed. “What’s the matter, Little One? Suddenly shy? That is unlike you.” As she spoke, her thumb rubbed Scandal’s clit, light—then hard—and light again.

Scandal, too far gone for games, dropped the roleplay. “God, Kay, if you don’t fuck me _now_ —”

Knockout obliged. Two fingers found Scandal open and hungry; she added a third.

Scandal bucked backward spastically, out of control. “You’re not going to fucking break me,” she growled, “ _More._ ”

Knockout leaned forward, completely covering Scandal in an effort to control the pace. She added another finger, stretching slowly at first, then twisting and thrusting and pushing until Scandal screamed and tightened around her and—finally—went limp underneath her.

Scandal’s breath came in uneven gasps. As her hands came untied, she reached to push her sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes. Having use of them again felt strange, almost wrong.

A crashing sound snapped her out of her reverie. She rolled over to see a curtain rod scraping against what used to be the wall. The cheap window dressing slid down the rod and fell into a heap on the floor. Knockout’s arms wrapped around her and squeezed. The women looked at each other and laughed.

“Did you pay for the room in cash?” Knockout asked, nuzzling her face into the hollow of Scandal’s chest.

Scandal smiled and kissed the top of the head that lay between her breasts. “Darling. Don’t I always, and for just this very reason?”


	4. Lois/Diana: "Outdoors sex on Themyscira"

Waves rumble and crash in the distance, providing the only noise as the women walk along the bluff together. “It’s so peaceful here,” Lois says, desperately trying to break the awkward silence.

“It’s a very natural thing, you know,” Diana says, and Lois knows she’s not talking about the island. They stop walking and turn to face each other. Lois finds the eye contact excruciating, but she manages. The deep, soft eyes staring back at her are smiling; that makes it easier. “Having attraction to another person does not mean you love him any less.”

Diana stands quietly again, waiting for her to speak; ready to listen. _She’s perfect in that way,_ Lois thinks. Logically, she knows Diana is right, but … It’s unlike Lois to be at a loss for words, nevertheless, that is where she finds herself. She grabs Diana’s hand and squeezes tightly, hoping it communicates all that she suddenly cannot say.

Diana pulls Lois closer, lips hovering just inches from Lois’s, eyes still smiling, bright and magnanimous. Lois doesn’t hesitate; she presses in for the kiss, her lips meeting with the softest, most gentle thing they’ve ever experienced. As best she can, she turns off her nagging thoughts, instead trying just to _feel_.

She’s shocked when she realizes her hand is tangled in the hair at the base of Diana’s neck, pulling the kiss deeper, pulling Diana closer. Pulling her down, until they’re both lying on the grassy bluff, the sun baking their skin, the light wind mussing their hair. Pulling Diana on top of her, and breaking the kiss only to gaze into those deep blue eyes.

“Lois, are you su—”

“Yes,” she says, breathlessly but confidently. “I’m sure, Diana.” She re-claims Diana’s lips, more urgently now, sliding the other woman’s free hand to her thigh, then up her skirt. After a few moments, she breaks the kiss again, pushing down on Diana’s shoulders, and asking the question with her eyes.

Diana laughs. “It would be my pleasure,” she says with a wink as she slides Lois’s skirt up to her waist and rocks back on her knees.

“Technically, I think it’d be mine.”

“Well, we can share it,” Diana concedes, grabbing for Lois’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

Lois wants the last word, but her witty response is washed away the minute Diana’s lips touch her. Her head rolls back, she registers the amazing scenery around her—her head rolls forward, catches those big blue eyes, still bright, still smiling. _Themyscira,_ she thinks absently as her breath comes quicker and her body starts to shake, _you really are the most magical place in the world._


End file.
